


Starlit Conversation

by hikarimew



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad with a Happy Ending, post event, talking under the starlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarimew/pseuds/hikarimew
Summary: Set after the Lost Heroes event epilogue. Euden reflects on what he never got the chance to do.





	Starlit Conversation

Euden had wanted to be alone that night. After all the troubles getting Alfonse and the other otherworldly Heroes home, it was no surprise that most of the Halidom had decided to turn in early, and getting past the few on night watch was easy enough. He'd been the one who helped set their schedules and patrol routes, after all.

He didn't go far, sitting down almost below the Dragon's Roost, watching the stars overhead. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them and holding himself close.

He wished he had talked more to Alfonse about the stars. In Alberia, their sky was full of their history, telling the tales of Saint Illya and the Great King Alberius. He wanted to know what the skies of Askr were like, and what stories they told.

If he closed his eyes, he could almost bring himself to imagine there was someone sitting right beside him, and hear Alfonse's voice pointing out the stars in the sky, and

Actually, wait. There _was_ someone sitting right beside him.

Rapidly opening his eyes, Euden turned around to find Mym sitting right next to him, down to copying his pose. She grinned widely once he finally noticed her.

"Mym!"

"Good evening, Darling~! Why are you out here so late? You took such a long time to notice me here, I was about to carry you back to the castle thinking you fell asleep!"

Had he really taken that long to notice her? After telling Alfonse he'd learn to pay better attention to his surroundings and letting that pass, Euden felt disappointed in himself. Mym was a hard presence to miss. Even without their compatible manas tending to react and grow stronger in each other's presence, the Flamewyrm brought heat wherever she went, and it was noticeably warmer now than when Euden sat down.

"I was just… Taking some time to think, Mym, that's all."

“Abooout?” Mym was going to press this issue, that much was obvious. Something that troubled her ‘darling’ was a reason for concern, and she’d do her best to try and help him. It was unavoidable, because that’s who she was. Someone who’d go the distance to help the people she loved. Regardless if they actually wanted said love or not. It was that knowledge that made Euden relent. Anyone else he could have probably gotten to drop the subject, but Mym? No such luck there.

“About.... Prince Alfonse. I was thinking about all of the things I wanted to have… Done with him, and talked about with him. But there wasn’t enough time.”

Euden expected an immediate reaction. Mym was very open about wanting to be the only one he loved, and could be annoyingly on guard against potential “love rivals”. But instead, she just smiled calmly, in a way that was rarely ever seen.

“But what _did_ you get to do with him?”

“Huh?”

“What things did you really talk about? What things did you really do together? Tell me about those.”

“Well… We spoke about our worlds. How we had a lot of things in common, even down to the blonde younger sister, but a lot of things different, like him being the crown prince and my being last in succession… We practiced swordplay, and I kept him company when he’d bury himself in the library, and he’d come with me when we went to patrol near the villages to see what they were doing... And why are you smiling like that?”

Mym had a small, wistful smile on her face as she heard him talk. No interruptions or outbursts, just listening in peace.

“Hold onto those memories, Euden,” and the shock of hearing her address him directly with his name, not a cutesy nickname, almost made him unable to hear what came next, “because even if you’d had a thousand years together, it still wouldn’t feel like enough. No time feels like it was enough after saying goodbye to people you love. That’s why you have to love them with everything you have, for as long as you can.”

Mym always did her best to seem young and appealing. Now she seemed so, so much older, like she truly was. Old, but content. Someone who looked back onto a long life, and couldn't find any regrets.

“And even if it hurts right now, one day, you’ll look back on it and smile. And the smiles you shared with him will get you through any hardship. That’s what love can do, Euden.”

“Wow.” Euden didn’t know what much else to say. That was… Incredibly sound advice, and came from someone who had loved and lost numerous times in her long life. She was right, it still hurt, but right now, Euden felt like he could breathe a little bit better. The weight of loss on his chest was still there, but it was just a little lighter. “That was… Thank you, Mym. I needed that.”

“And now, Darling, you need to go to bed!” And the moment passed, Mym returned to her usual fiery self. “You can’t be tired tomorrow, and neither can I!”

“But I thought you weren’t heading out tomorrow with any squads…?”

“No, I’m going to talk to Jupiter!” she jumped up to stand, pose demonstrating her determination. “If Alfonse used fire mana, I’d take him on no problems, but I’m not as used to dealing with people with light! I’m going to get ready for when he comes back! As if I’m just going to let that dashing prince from another world take my Darling like that!”

“When?”

“Well, he might be my rival, but he makes you happy! I’ll be cheering for him to come back, even if I don’t like him!”

For the first time since Alfonse and the other Heroes left, Euden laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway have I mentioned I love Mym Dragalia Lost today? Because I do.


End file.
